Hit 'Send'
by princessg101
Summary: JJ/Rossi Friendship and eventual Romance, When the opportunity presents itself, Dave becomes JJ's anonymous 'friend' without all the burdens and expectations of the BAU. JJ doesn't know who she's texting other than he's friend but finds herself freely baring her heart to her cell phone and whoever is on the other end...
1. Chapter 1

Hit 'Send'  
>Chapter 1 – New Number, New Face<p>

**A/N: Hey guys, so I devoted one multi-chap to Aaron and Emily, I think it's time for another couple to be up. I'm choosing JJ/Rossi because I love the banter between them and this is very much a talking story. Hope you like it, ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

_Three days ago…_

"_Hey Garcia," Rossi came to the tech's lair. "I need some help with my phone; it's not cooperating with me again."_

"_All the profiling skills in world are powerless against cold technology," Garcia grinned. "Let me see." She took the device from him and tapped away at the screen with practiced fingers. She shook her head, "I am sorry Mon Capitan but it appears that this mobile cannot be saved. The software is old and you're better off just getting a new one."_

"_Can't you just update it for me," Rossi nearly pled. He had needed help when Penelope brought in those iPads and appeared as though new phones had gone down the same route. Besides this phone wasn't that old, he had for about four years…or was it five? _

"_Again my apologies," Garcia smiled sadly. "But she cannot be resurrected. I'd be happy to look suitable replacements?" The tech offered. _

_Rossi's shoulders sagged in defeat, "Thanks Garcia, you know me, send me a list of good ones."_

PRESENT

And that is how David Rossi found himself peeling off the plastic of a brand new smartphone. He did not hide his contempt for the object in question that featured all sorts of 'upgrades' that would supposedly make his life easier but in actuality would never be used unless he screwed up and pressed the wrong part of the screen. What further disgruntled him was that his number had changed as well so now he had to message all his contacts and let them know. It was an annoying prolonged and laborious task; filing contact information, sending the contact the same message – _Hey it's Dave, got a new number _– then repeating the process for the next person. Each person texted back with their acknowledgement and one good thing was the drop down display so he could see their message without having to go back and open them individually. He had gotten through the whole list when one such message came on the screen that puzzled him.

_Sorry but who is this?_

Dave frowned and opened the conversation. The message was from JJ; turned out he had forgotten the '_it's Dave_' part of his message. Dave smirked decided to play with liaison a bit,

_A friend._

JJ was quick to reply, _Which friend?_

_One that doesn't mind getting on your nerves. _Dave chuckled as he sent that, he knew her answer wouldn't disappoint.

And it didn't. _Well that narrows it down to all the men I know…_

Dave let out a loud laugh, this was kind of fun. He wondered how long he could keep this up. _Correct! How about guessing then?_

_Derek?_

_No. Try again. _He desperately wanted to add that he'd tell Morgan that but knew that would give too much away.

_Listen, if you really know me you'd know that I'm not in the mood for games with boys right now. _

That sobered Dave up; JJ had broken up with Will last month and the poor girl took it hard but refused to regret her decision to stay with the job. Henry went between their homes and he could swear that sometimes JJ wore the same expression he did. It broke his heart to see her become him and wished he could speak to her about it but sometimes it felt like there boundaries around them. The team was always so guarded about their personal lives especially when little could be actually hidden that they rarely allowed anyone to comment on it. It was at that moment he realized, as the anonymous friendly texter, he could be absolutely candid with JJ. He could actually tell her something without having to worry about crossing lines. He took a breath and wrote, _I do know about that but I am not a boy, I am a friend who thinks you deserve at least a reason to smile. _

JJ was silent for so long that Rossi thought she was going to ignore him but then twenty minutes later he got another text, _thank you _

Dave smiled, _You're welcome. How about this, you have to figure out who I am. I won't say until you guess correctly. What do you say? _

_I could just cheat you know. _He could almost hear her in his head. Too bad she had an office; he'd love to see the look on her face right now. He got another message; _I could just call all the guys in my contacts till I found you… _

Rossi countered, _You could…but you won't. _

_LOL you do know me, alright then you're on!_

**A/N: Ah the beginning of something beautiful. Yes I know I've sort of done the whole Rossi hooks up with 'post-break-up-with-Will' JJ thing with 'The Visit' but there is something compelling about them that deserves a whole story rather than a condensed one-shot. So I hope you like it and I'll see you all again. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hit 'Send'  
>Chapter 2 – Testing Boundaries<p>

The team was on the jet returning from their latest case. As per usual, Morgan had his headphones on, Reid was buried in a book, Alex was doing the crossword, and Hotch and JJ were immersed in their paperwork. Rossi sat watching JJ, fiddling with his phone. It had been a couple days since he had become her texting friend but with the case and all, they hadn't spoken for a while. He wondered whether or not he could get away with texting her. No one on the team dared to bother JJ while she was working but then again the 'friendly texter' as Dave now called himself, wasn't necessarily a member of the team. Making up his mind he put his phone on silent and texted JJ.

_Knock, knock_

JJ spared the barest glance as her phone but didn't look at it so Dave tried again.

_Knock, knock_

Still she wouldn't pick it up and Dave did his best to school his expression.

_I am being a gentleman here Miss Jareau and knocking politely, this least you could do is answer the door. _

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Finally caving to the buzzing, JJ tossed her pen down and looked at her phone only to roll her eyes. Her expression was priceless, Dave was choking silently on his laughter, but what really made him happy was seeing her smile against her will a moment later. He watched her type something out but rather than return to her paperwork she continued to stare at the screen, clearly waiting for response.

Dave's phone vibrated in his hand, _Who's there?_

_Me_

JJ sighed exasperatedly. _Me who?_

_Just me, who else? _Dave almost had to bite his hand as JJ made as if she would strangle her phone but she was grinning so he knew she wasn't too mad.

From JJ, _Is that all?_

_Why? Are you busy?_

_Yes. _

_What are you doing? _Dave's eyes flicked up to make sure she hadn't spotted him. Her gaze was intent on the phone but just in case, he scooted over out of her direct eyesight.

_I'm doing paperwork. _

_Sounds boring. _

_Well I would be done if someone wasn't distracting me. _

_I'm not distracting you. _

_No I'm not. _

_Yes you are. _

_No I'm not. _

Dave watched as JJ caught herself before she continued the childish argument. She whispered something and giggled. He got his response a moment later, _Stop distracting me!_

_Am I bothering you that much? Guess who I am and I'll stop. _

_Who are you? Rumpelstiltskin? _ (**A/N: Sorry got to take a moment to enjoy spelling that correctly on the first try :D**)

_Nope. _He decided to needle her a bit more, _Besides aren't you the one who supposed to figure out who I am on your own? _With that he smoothly put his phone away just in case she decided to look around the plane and sure enough, her eyes immediately scanned the vicinity for any cell phones.

_Spencer?_

Dave surreptitiously took his cell out again but when he checked to see if JJ was looking he saw her staring at hers with the most miserable expression on her face. Surely the thought of it being Reid wouldn't cause her to be that upset. He was about to ask her what was wrong but then he remembered he couldn't because that would give him away. He could ask her but he knew that would only earn him an offhand answer. Still he kept his phone hidden and cleared his throat, "Everything okay JJ?"

"Hmm?" JJ looked up. "Oh yeah Dave, I'm fine. Just have to organize some stuff with Will."

Just like that he felt like he banged into a wall but what else could he do? "Okay." He miserably typed out, _No not Spencer. _

*HS*

"Unbelievable," JJ whispered to herself. The anonymous texter had somehow gotten her to act like a child but she enjoyed it. For once she had relationship that wasn't complicated by work or twisted emotions. Deep down, she really didn't want to guess who this person was yet and destroy the illusion of an unfettered friendship. The texter dared her to guess who she was and looked around the plane to see if any of the team had their phones out but no one. Maybe Reid was hiding his inside of his book? _Spencer? _While waiting for an answer, she got another text but it was from Will.

_Taking Henry to New Orleans for the weekend. It's my parents' anniversary so we'll be back in a couple days._

JJ did her best to school her face before her friends noticed her outrage, _You didn't tell me anything about that_

_I tried to call earlier but you weren't answering since you were on a case._

"And you knew it," JJ growled under her breath. Will was always pulling this crap with her. According to him, he'd gotten so fed up with her crazy schedule that he wasn't even going to try plan anything with her. He'd just give her a couple hours of notice and then take off regardless.

"Everything okay JJ?" Rossi's concerned voice broke through her musing.

She looked him to see him watching her intently and she was so tempted to tell him but they just didn't do that in her team. They guarded what little they could of their lives otherwise it would feel like they were living in a glass house. With that in mind, she swallowed back the truth and said, "Oh yeah Dave, I'm fine. Just have to organize some stuff with Will." Rossi looked away and she got another text from her anonymous friend, _No not Spencer. _JJ couldn't lie, not even to herself, for once she was happy to be wrong.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I originally intended for this to be an entirely comical chapter but I thought we also needed a look at JJ's feelings and why she would indulge in this crazy texting friendship. I will go deeper into the situation with Will later but for now ENJOY R&R PLZ! **


	3. BREAKING NEWS!

**BREAKING NEWS! **

**To all my wonderful readers, **

**I have some great news! I've officially published my first book on Amazon Kindle! It is currently available on Kindle as an eBook and I would be so grateful if you guys would check it out. I have plans to make it available for print in a couple months. This is the first installment of a trilogy I am calling Dark Magic under the penname J.A. Black. I am positive you'll love 'Book One: The Fate of the Kennedys' while 'Book Two' is already in the works. This does not mean I am disappearing from Fanfiction, hell no. I love this place so much and I don't think I'll ever be able to abandon it. I just really hope you can lend a girl some support even if it's just sharing it with your friends and spreading the word. Check out my twitter page JA_Black_Author for updates on fanfiction, a link will be on my profile. I'll be able to give progress reports for my ongoing stories and info on Dark Magic. I won't lie to you I'm a huge WWE fan so you'll be seeing a lot of that too. Still follow me, feel free to leave questions, I love you all and here's to a promising 2015! **

**Lots of love, **

**Princessg101 (now also known as J.A. Black) **


End file.
